You are my sunshine
by Shizuka Kiyama
Summary: Ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo efímera que la vida podría ser, más Takuto y Kirino sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos esta sería –a su parecer– más duradera.


Decidí regresar fugazmente a este fandom para traerles lo que podría considerarse la continuación de Halfsleeper. Así que antes de leer esta breve historia, les recomiendo leer la anterior para entender un poco más el contexto. También es buena idea escuchar el tema homónimo de la talentosa Chelsea Wolfe, así como su cover de la hermosa canción You are my sunshine.

**Dedicada a quienes esperaban desde hace tiempo este one-shot. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Level–5. Yo solo les empleo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**You are my Sunshine**

"_You never know, dear, how much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

I

Takuto dejó caer su taza de té al suelo apenas escuchó la noticia en la televisión, poco le importó ensuciar la cara alfombra que había en la estancia; debía de ser una broma, una mala pasada que su mente le hacía gracias a la falta de sueño. Más al ver el rostro embargado de dolor y tristeza de su pareja, Ranmaru, supo que lo escuchado momentos atrás era cierto. Ranmaru permanecía estático, plantado en aquel sofá con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas que se resistía a derramar. No podía ser verdad, ellos no podían estar muertos. No ese día. Shindou se acercó hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda, arrodillándose para sujetarle mejor. Ocultó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello y hombro de su pareja, tratando de contener su inminente llanto.

Detestaba ser tan sensible, tan _llorón_ como Kyousuke llegó a llamarle. Se suponía que él debía ser el fuerte en aquella relación, no lo contrario. Soltó un hondo suspiró y sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha. Ranmaru llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro del otro y le acarició con parsimonia, permitiéndose a sí mismo derramar las lágrimas que intentó reprimir. Hace mucho que ambos habían dejado de prestar atención al reportero en la televisión que trataba de dar más datos sobre aquel fatídico accidente en el que una pareja de hombres jóvenes, en palabras de la policía, perdió la vida.

—Tenemos que ir, no podemos dejarlos —dijo en voz baja Takuto—. Debemos llamar a Yuuichi y sus padres. También a los de Tenma.

Kirino no respondió. Permaneció en silencio hasta que se removió en el sillón para buscar su teléfono móvil. Aun no hacía amago de llamar a los familiares de Kyousuke cuando el hermano de este, Yuuichi, estaba haciéndolo. Respiro profundamente antes de responder, preparándose mentalmente para no derrumbarse en llanto. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Por él, por ellos.

II

Fueron los minutos más largos y difíciles de sus cortas vidas. No importaba cuántas veces dijeran que les dolía y entendían su pérdida, Yuuichi no lograba calmarse. Se negaba a resignarse a la muerte de su hermano y tenía demasiada razón en decirles que no entendían su dolor. Si acaso sus padres podrían hacerlo, pero incluso ni ellos lo lograban. Takuto y Kirino jamás serían capaces de comprender el amor que le profesaba a su hermano menor quien fue el único que realmente se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de las adversidades.

Primero aquel accidente que casi le deja condenado a una silla de ruedas de por vida, Kyousuke permaneció a su lado durante su difícil rehabilitación mientras él mismo lidiaba con su propio sufrimiento al haber sido rechazado por sus padres; después el rechazo inicial de sus padres dada su preferencia sexual.

Un rechazo que ambos hermanos compartieron y que después dio paso a la aceptación familiar. Nadie entendería como fue posible que el menor pudiera soportar sus largas llamadas para desahogarse de aquellas, raras, discusiones que llegaba a tener con Taiyou, su novio. Y viceversa. Él, como buen hermano mayor, brindándole palabras de aliento a Kyousuke cuando sentía flaquear su relación con Matsukaze.

—Llegaremos lo antes que nos sea posible —habló Shindou relativamente calmado. Yuuichi ni se inmutó en responderle. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue aquel sonido que le indicó que el otro había cortado la llamada.

—Debemos ser pacientes con él —le consoló Ranmaru que echó hacia su espalda su largo cabello rosado con un ágil movimiento—, ya ves que ni siquiera Taiyou podía tranquilizarlo. Démonos prisa, anda, aun hay que arreglar las maletas —dijo en un intento de sonar animado a sabiendas de que sus palabras, y tono, estaban fuera de lugar.

III

Apenas le vieron, Takuto no pudo reprimirse más y abrazó fuertemente al mayor de los hermanos Tsurugi. Derramó todas las lágrimas que había retenido al tiempo que le decía todas aquellas cosas que fue incapaz de expresarle al otro cuando aún estaba con vida. Lloraron amargamente mientras sus parejas se limitaban a intercambiar miradas furtivas sin ser capaces de saber qué decir o hacer para aplacar su dolor. Si bien, ambos chicos lidiaban con sus propios sentimientos y corazones destrozados por tan lamentable acontecimiento. Taiyou Amemiya fue el primero en acercarse y expresar su pesar al chico de cabellera rosa quien, con lágrimas en los ojos, agradeció el apoyo.

Era un dolor que no podían entender al cien por ciento, pero no por ello les hería menos.

Takuto fue el primero en acercarse para despedirse de sus amigos. Admiró por última vez los rostros de ambos que parecían estar simplemente dormidos. Sonrió amargamente cuando por su mente cruzó la idea que quizá sus amigos murieron felices. Juntos como siempre imaginaron que sería. Kirino se aproximó a él y sujetó su mano con firmeza para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, mirando también con melancolía las facciones de sus fallecidas amistades, casi hermanos para él; se soltó brevemente de Shindou para poder rozar con sus delgados dedos la fría piel de Tenma, sintiendo por última vez su consistencia aterciopelada.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los besó para posteriormente hacer ademán de soplar aquel beso hacia Kyousuke. Recordó que aquel gesto siempre provocaba que el otro chasqueara la lengua y le hiciese una señal obscena con el dedo medio como respuesta para instantes después reírse junto a su novio por ello. Su amistad era tan rara como aquella tarde de invierno en la que el sol extrañamente hizo acto de presencia, calentando el ambiente pero no así sus corazones.

No obstante, era como si el mismo se despidiese de ellos, como si fuera consciente de lo mucho que ambos amaban aquellas tardes templadas cuando todo lo que hacían era sentarse en el jardín y dejar que los rayos del sol calentasen su piel.

Era una situación extraña para todos los presentes. El estar allí llorando la muerte de dos chicos que tenían un brillante futuro por delante, tantas metas y sueños por cumplir y que ahora estaban muertos dejando perdidos a sus familiares y amigos en aquel mar de dolor sin fin. Después intentar seguir con sus vidas, recordándoles día tras día hasta que al fin pudieran reunirse con ellos.

IV

Si el funeral en sí les fue difícil, ni que decir del sepelio. Ver a un destrozado Yuuichi aferrándose al féretro de su hermanito, gritando con voz desgarrada que volviera a la vida y que no le dejase solo, mientras su novio intentaba en vano retirarlo del mismo. Los señores Tsurugi llorando tendidamente la pérdida de su hijo, asimismo la del joven Matsukaze quien había pasado a ser prácticamente de su familia.

Los padres del otrora risueño jovencito de cabellos marrones no cabían en su tristeza de haber perdido para siempre a su único hijo, su madre intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su esposo para ir y aferrarse al ataúd de su pequeño. Aki, la tía de él, se abrazaba férreamente de su amiga Natsumi Endou que había acudido acompañada de su esposo quien había sido entrenador de ambos jóvenes. En general, nadie podía creer ni asimilar que esa sería la última vez que les verían y tendrían la oportunidad de hacerles saber con palabras –que obviamente no serían captadas– el amor y aprecio que sentían hacia ellos.

V

Cuando la fría y húmeda tierra comenzó a cubrir ambos féretros el llanto de los presentes incrementó, asimismo las súplicas a todos los dioses –si es que existía alguno– para que les despertara de aquella horrenda pesadilla. Más sus mentes les recordaron que esa situación era real. Poco a poco los asistentes se fueron retirando, incluidos los padres y demás familiares de los finados.

Repentinamente la nieve comenzó a caer, cubriendo todo con su fino manto blanco y frío igual a la ineludible muerte. Takuto y Ranmaru estaban abrazados aun cuando todos los demás se habían marchado ya para poder llorar en la privacidad de sus hogares. Se sentaron en el suelo ya levemente cubierto por la nieve.

Kirino se acomodó en el regazo de su novio apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas mientras este le acariciaba su cabello que había decidido dejar suelto. Shindou pasaba sus hábiles dedos de pianista entre las delgadas hebras rosadas de su amor, completamente ensimismado. Repasando el escenario que él se había encargado de maquinar en su mente, uno en el que se imaginaba a los dos muertos, yaciendo en el frío suelo como hacían ahora sus amigos.

Imaginó también el sufrimiento y dolor que causaría en sus seres queridos, quizás igual o más fuerte que el causado por el fallecimiento de Kyousuke y Tenma. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, en un intento por alejar aquellas ideas. Su novio notó que había dejado de acariciarle y se giró de tal manera que podía verle directamente al rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó evidentemente preocupado por él.

—Tú nunca me dejarás, ¿cierto? —respondió dubitativo Takuto, mientras Ranmaru le miraba un tanto extrañado por tales palabras.

—Claro que no —replicó segundos después, tomando las manos del pianista entre las propias.

—Yo tampoco te dejaré, eres todo para mí. Te amo, Ranmaru, nunca lo olvides —agregó besando su mejilla.

El muchacho de cabellos rosas se acomodó mejor al sentir como Shindou se recostaba a su lado, abrazándole por la cintura. Este repartió cortos besos en su cuello y Kirino solo se dejó hacer. Sintió como de un momento a otro sus ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas y como su novio se encargó de secar una furtiva lágrima que se deslizó por su blanca mejilla. Uno a otro no dejaban de susurrarse cuánto se amaban y que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida el uno por el otro.

Ambos –siendo tan jóvenes, llenos de vida y con toda una vida por delante– se habían dado ya cuenta de lo efímera que podía ser la vida. En ese momento se encontraban uno junto al otro, disfrutando la mutua compañía y quizá mañana podrían ser ellos quienes ocupasen un lugar en aquel cementerio y siendo no más que meros recuerdos en la memoria de los demás. No obstante, tenían plenamente la certeza de que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano; por lo que se dedicarían de ahora en adelante a disfrutar su vida y vivir cada minuto, cada instante como si fuera el último.

Mientras permanecieran juntos, su vida tendría significado. Ambos serían el tibio calor del sol que mantendría cálidos sus corazones y el amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos.


End file.
